El regalo de una madre
by Diana Albatou
Summary: One-shot. Mi nombre es Beyond Birthday... quiero contarles acerca del único regalo que mi madre me hizo en su vida -aparte de su muerte, claro esta-


Mmm… buenas noches

Mi nombre es Beyond Birthday

Muchos han de conocerme o eso espero, pues las hazañas que he realizado ningún otro ser humano podría haberlas realizado ya que no poseen el extraño don que yo poseo –risas – pero no hablare de eso, no, hoy no me deleitare contándoles sobre mis hermosas obras… no, hoy hablare de mi madre.

¿Por qué de ella en particular? Simple, por ella fui lo que soy.

Mi madre siempre fue egocéntrica y orgullosa, pero era estúpida en ciertos aspectos. Recuerdo que siempre se la pasaba llorando, pero era astuta para ocultarlo a ajenos, solo yo, un chiquillo de menos de 3 años la veía llorar…

Vivíamos en una casa grande en la cual jamás nunca vi gente entrar, ni servidumbre, ni visitas… simplemente estábamos solos, ella y yo... a mi padre jamás lo conocí, me parece que se lo llevo –literalmente –el tren.

Y estar solos los dos era una pesadilla de la que solo se podía escapar con las clases particulares que me había impuesto con profesores en casas ajenas con el único objetivo de deshacerse de mi, pues yo era una parte indeseable para ella, me veía como un estorbo para su propia locura, solo un obstáculo…

Es por eso que lloraba solo frente a mí, porque quería verme sufrir con su estúpido ritual:

Lloraba, me miraba con odio, entonces alzaba los brazos pidiéndome que la abrazara, yo iba y la abrazaba, ella me apretaba hasta casi sofocarme, entonces me soltaba, me miraba con el llanto aun en la cara y me acariciaba el rostro "tu no eres normal, eres mejor" me decía, entonces se levantaba y se perdía en los pasillos de esa casa desolada. A las 5 servía el té, me llamaba y me pedía que le leyera su autor favorito: Edgar Allan Poe. Disfrutaba leer para ella, disfrutaba los libros mas que nada en el mundo, los leía día y noche, los leí hasta en el día en que la vieja loca ya no me vio como pretexto para no cumplir su único deseo.

Un día empezó a escribir como loca, parecía que escribía más de lo normal, su habitación estaba llena de papeles tirados, y el tecleo infernal de la maquina de escribir se escuchaba por toda la casa.

-¡Hijo! –gritó desde su chiquero–ven por favor.

-¿si madre? –entre sin animo, ya que me repudiaba sobremanera tal lugar desordenado.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? –pregunto sin mirarme concentrada en la hoja que tenia enfrente, tecleando como loca.

-cumplí 5 años la semana pasada–la mire de reojo, las líneas rojas que flotaban arriba de su cabeza tintineaban extrañamente

-ya veo –entonces susurro algo que no entendí -¿ya te basas por ti solo?

Yo no conteste esa pregunta, era obvio que yo era independiente de esa mujer. Ella se volteo hacia mí.

-te hice una pregunta, debes responderme. Torcí la boca antes de contestarle.

-si

-bien, bien –después se volvió hacia su hoja y siguió escribiendo riéndose por lo bajo –muy bien.

Salí de ahí. Esa tarde no hubo hora del té, esa tarde solo estábamos yo y un libro del Marques de Zade

Toda la noche se escuchó el incesante repiqueteo de las teclas "clic, clic, clic", en ese entonces yo no dormía tantas horas y escuchaba atentamente el sonido rítmico, casi como una melodía; a eso de las 5 se detuvo un momento y después de unos 5 minutos volvió a aparecer el sonido. A las 7 se paralizo todo…

Ella me miraba desde el lumbral de la puerta, recorrió con su mirada cansada mi habitación y después puso sus ojos en mí –que estaba sentado en una silla cerca de la ventana –y me dijo lo siguiente:

-Beyond… que nombre más raro, tan raro como el trato, tan raro como la criatura. Eres una equivocación, yo quería ver pero tú también viste…

Después se fue, yo baje entonces por mi desayuno pero ella estaba allí, viéndome y volvió a recitar:

-Beyond, Beyond, Beyond, mas allá, morirás joven, pero eso es bueno, morirás joven, como tu padre –risas –como tu madre.

A las 5 de la tarde volvió a llamarme a gritos desde su pocilga. Me miro un buen rato, yo estaba cerca de la puerta y ella estática como una piedra parada frente a la maquina de escribir.

-¿Birthday? Ese no es mi apellido… ni el de tu padre

-Es mío –conteste un tanto enfadado.

-mi querido hijo –saco una pistola de un cajón que estaba en su escritorio – tu padre me iba dejar por una mujer estúpida, ignorante… -entonces se volvió hacia la pistola y la contemplo por un largo rato –le odie, le odie mucho… y odie lo que me dejo.

Entonces me miro y me apunto con la pistola.

-es hora de vengarme de el –se coloco la pistola en la boca y jalo del gatillo.

¿Cómo es posible que su sangre empapara mi rostro? No lo sé, pero me quede un momento contemplando como salía la sangre de la cabeza de la que fue mi madre; después la arrastre con cuidado hasta el baño (pesaba tanto), donde abrí el grifo dejando caer el agua y la deje ahi. Regrese a la habitación y limpie la mancha de sangre, tome la pistola con precaución de no tomarla por el mango y la puse a un lado. Después recogí las hojas del piso, las hojas que había escrito ella las ultimas semanas, todas tenían letras al azar, absolutamente todas menos la hoja que estaba aun en la maquina de escribir.

"espero que disfrutes mi regalo"

Y después palabras incomprensibles y sin significado alguno. Guarde la hoja en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Entre al baño y gire el grifo para que ya no corriera el agua, divise la coladera por donde se fue toda el agua rojiza al drenaje.

Salí de ahí para tomar el té y después marque el numero de la policía, aun recuerdo el sonido del reloj, era lo único que se escuchaba en la casa…

La policía llego después de una hora, me pareció raro oír el sonido de la puerta por eso supe que eran ellos. Se llevaron el cuerpo, me hicieron preguntas y entonces me quede solo…

Después de estar unos días en un orfanato mugrosos vino Wammy y me llevo a mi jaula, a mi engaño, al rastro para los niños estúpidos de mentes manipulables (backup's)

Me llevo a la wammy's house y después…

Eso ya no tiene nada que ver con esta narración. Talvez este pequeño relato les parezca solo divagos de una persona sin mente, pero lo cierto es que estoy aburrido y ya que me han dado estas hojas y una maquina de escribir decidí volver a oír el tecleo endemoniado –mas risas – ¿saben lo que mas me deleita de esto? Es que el estúpido regalo de mi madre no hizo que perdiera el sueño aunque odie decir que a veces aun escucho el teclear de la maquina de escribir, como lo hago ahora al escribir estas palabras… es un deleite infernal.

Lo único que me quita el sueño por causa de mi madre es la curiosidad de saber si tenia razón sobre mi muerte, aunque aun estoy vivo eso debería significar que no… mierda.

15 de enero de 2004


End file.
